Ma Tembo/Relationships
Family Aminifu Ma Tembo holds a great deal to her father and misses him very much. She likes to remember the good times she had with her father. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Johari Johari and Ma Tembo have a great relationship. He always listens to his leader especially when they were finding the new water source for the Dry Season. Johari also helps out in the Ukumbusho celebration. Zigo Zigo and Ma Tembo have a great relationship. She always listens to her leader especially when they were finding the new water source for the Dry Season. Zigo also helps out in the Ukumbusho celebration. Zito Ma Tembo has a great relationship with Zito, even though she sometimes acknowledges how much of a grouch he can be. When their home was on fire, she claimed that Zito was one of her strongest elephant's. Whenever Ma Tembo needed help Zito is always there for her. Mtoto Ma Tembo has a great relationship with Mtoto. She let Mtoto perform in the Ukumbusho celebration. When Ma Tembo first hears about The Twelve Ways of Christmas performance for Timon and Pumbaa, Mtoto pushes her to do it. As with all the youngsters in her herd, when danger arises she will make sure that Mtoto is well protected. Mtoto's Mom Mtoto's mom and Ma Tembo have a great relationship. She always listens to her leader especially when they were finding the new water source for the Dry Season. Mtoto's mom also helps out in the Ukumbusho celebration. The Rest Of The Lion Guard Ma Tembo is friends with all of the Lion Guard members. The guard has always helped them whenever they needed it. They also helped them get a new home when Kilo Valley was destroyed. While doing the Ukumbusho performance she tried to make it close to tradition. She let Makini paint the guard to make them look like lions. Simba She along with the rest of the elephants were the first animals to return to the Pride Lands after Scar was defeated because Simba was close friends with her father Amanifu. Simba along with Nala and Zazu later actually meet her at her father's funeral. When the king accidentally says "He had poop on him", she along with the rest of her herd laughed. They later became close friends as he attended the elephant's concert, they were in the Savannah Summit together, and he enjoyed her performance in the Ukumbusho event. Nala Nala seems to have a good relationship with Ma Tembo. She appears to her father's funeral with the king and Zazu. Zazu Zazu seems to have a good relationship with Ma Tembo. He appears to her father's funeral with the king and the queen. Kion Kion has helped Ma Tembo and her herd on numerous occasions and has saved her from crocodiles, jackals, wildfires, and hyenas. They worked together on the Ukumbusho. She also sticks up for the cub when Zito or any other Pride Lander is being too harsh on him, proving they are close friends. They both have an understanding of what it's like to be a leader. Kiara Kiara and Ma Tembo have a good relationship. Kiara asks her father if she could help Ma Tembo find the water source for the Dry Season. Timon and Pumbaa At first, Ma Tembo was a little annoyed at Timon and Pumbaa, since she never asked for their help with the Ukumbusho tradition, even though they gave it anyway. However, they helped the Lion Guard get their parts together and got them to look like lions. She even performed in the Christmas performance for them. Bupu Bupu and Ma Tembo are good allies. They worked together at the Savannah Summit. Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga and Ma Tembo have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Makuu At first, just like all of the other animals, Ma Tembo never trusted Makuu. When Mak uu made his speech in The Savannah Summit, Ma Tembo warmed up. Twiga Twiga and Ma Tembo are good allies. In The Kilio Valley Fire, Kion asked Twiga if the elephants can live with them. Twiga kicked them out because Zito kept on eating a lot and she was scared about not having enough food. Big Baboon Ma Tembo and Big Baboon are shown to be good friends. When finding the new water source for the Dry Season she let the baboons follow her herd. Mbeya Ma Tembo and Mbeya have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Uroho Ma Tembo loved their performance just like the other animals. When she found out that the baboons were the food thieves she felt betrayed just like Bunga. In the end, when they gave Ma Tembo food, she thanked them and became friends. Mwevi and Mwizi Ma Tembo loved their performance just like the other animals. When she found out that the baboons were the food thieves she felt betrayed just like Bunga. In the end, when they gave Ma Tembo food she thanked them and became friends. Thurston Thurston and Ma Tembo are good allies. In The Rise Of Scar, Thurston's herd followed Ma Tembo's herd to find the new water source for the Pride Lands. Makini Makini and Ma Tembo are shown to have a good relationship. Makini has helped out her herd many times. She's painted the elephants' sunburst for the Ukumbusho Tradition. Chama Chama used to be part of her herd. She kicked him out because she thought that he was a disruption to her herd. He was always causing trouble and wasn't behaving very well. However, the second time around, Chama left the herd of his own accord to make one with his friends. He felt that Ma Tembo just didn't understand him well enough. Laini Laini and Ma Tembo have a friendly relationship. After Kilo Valley was destroyed by a fire, Laini invites the elephants to stay with them. It was a little rough at first and the galagos did kick them out. However, once the elephants saved Ukuni Woods from a fire Laini welcomed them into their home. Basi Basi and Ma Tembo have a good relationship. hey, work together to stop the Outlanders who attacked Mizimu Grove. Janja Janja has been chasing her herd so many times and has destroyed her home Kilio Valley. She did trust Janja when he had a plan to defeat Scar. Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano has been chasing her herd so many times and have destroyed her home Kilio Valley. Shujaa Ma Tembo and Shujaa are on good terms. They work together to fight the army of Scar. He also talks to her when he sees Scar for the first time. Jasiri Jasiri and Ma Tembo are on good terms. They work together to fight Scar's army. Vitani Ma Tembo is on good terms with Vitani. She watches as her lion guard and Kion's compete. Kovu Ma Tembo is on good terms with the future king of the Pride Lands. Rani Ma Tembo is on good terms with Rani. She comes to her and Kion's wedding at the Tree of Life. Askari Ma Tembo is on good terms with Askari the first leader of the Lion Guard. She was shocked to see him. As an elepahnt of the pride lands she respects Askari who brought lasting peace between elephants and lions many years ago. Enemies Reirei Reirei and Ma Tembo have been shown as enemies. Reirei's pack tried to attack the elephants. They also helped destroyed their home Kilo Valley. Goigoi Goigoi and Ma Tembo have been shown as enemies. Reirei's pack tried to attack the elephants. They also helped destroyed their home, Kilo Valley. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings and Ma Tembo have been shown as enemies. Reirei's pack tried to attack the elephants. They also helped destroyed their home, Kilo Valley. Kiburi Kiburi and Ma Tembo have been enemies. Kiburi and his float started to attack her herd while they tried to destroy their home Kilo Valley. Tamka and Nduli Tamka, Nduli, and Ma Tembo have been enemies. Kiburi and his float started to attack her herd while they tried to destroy their home Kilo Valley. Scar Ma Tembo hates Scar since she is friends with Simba and her father helped bring all the animals back to their home when the war was over. Category:Relationships